Only Almost
by 4thL
Summary: M/Fomt: Gray, Kai. They discuss a game of rock, paper, scissors. Just random chit chat.


**I do not own the characters used in this, or Harvest Moon.**

I don't know why, but I realize I love writing useless things. Especially of common conversation amongst my two favorite characters. So nothing exactly happens here, just random chit chat. It's small things like these that I use to practice my writing for bigger things I plan for... but I was aiming for more to happen, really, but I realized it was better being simple. They're both very OoC (I think), because I still need practice with that... just... pretend they're not! xD

Well then... here, have some random.

* * *

He peeled himself off of his bed, a thunder waking him up. His lazy hands found his disoriented blue eyes, and rubbed at them. He yawned.

"When we play rock, paper, scissors. I like to choose scissors." he heard a nearby voice say, as the source fiddled around with a paper.

"Huh, why scissors? Of all things..." he sat up, pushing the sheets aside.

"Because I don't like paper." he said, crumbling and ripping the piece in his hands. "It's difficult to do very much with paper without scissors."

"It's possible. Here, like this." the other grabbed a piece of paper off of the pile and his friend eyed the movements carefully.

"Bend it a few times, and then rip. That, and there's always origami, too." he said, without a thought in his mind, and looked up to notice his friend grinning something scary.

And he shifted uncomfortably, crumbling the two pieces of sheet on his hand, and realizing that his last line could be taken more ways than the one he had intended. Damn him for saying such an embarrassing thing, and damn the other for having such a sickening mind!

"Why not rock? Why don't you pick that one? Rock crushes scissors." an attempt to steer away from the indecency.

"Because paper wins against rock. I don't want to give paper the satisfaction." attempt successful.

"Paper the satisfaction? _What_?" he almost laughed. What a conversation to have in a morning like this.

"What do you normally choose?" his friend's big brown eyes looked up to meet his.

"Hm..." he thought, standing up and stretching. "Well, I guess rock."

"That does sound like you! All... blacksmith-rocky-person." the conversation starter said, squinting his eyes in a failed try at glaring.

The said rocky-person was quiet for a second extra, thinking of a comeback.

"Well, I don't see how scissors could possibly match someone as obsessed with summer as you."

And when he saw the said summer-lover flash an expression of playful-hurt, he almost wish he took back what he said. 'Only almost.' his mind had to smirk secretively at the success of what he considered a comeback.

"Oh." the blacksmith said, turning to the clock. "It's--" he almost began to get up, as a hand pulled at his shirt, to drag him back down.

"Did you know that a thunder woke you up, right?" said his friend, dragging him back down against his bed. A long pause, as the blue eyed one's mind finally got back to working.

"Ohhh... Storm. Right." he nodded off, letting out a long yawn again, and relaxing into the sheets.

"Gray, can we play rock, paper, scissors?" after a long silence, and almost having the blacksmith close to falling back asleep, the summer-lover spoke.

Gray opened his eyes to turn to his friend, and in a tired voice he whined. "Kai!" he snapped "I was almost--" "I know, but I wanna see who will win!" Kai climbed over to his friend's bed, and jumped on it to irritate the other more.

"Fine, fine. Don't break my bed." he forced himself up again and held his hand out.

After more than twenty tries, Gray had to stop.

"You've picked scissors every time. This is why you're losing! You just can't pick the same exact thing each and every time!" he said in an as sweet, and non-cold tone as he could muster against his friend. Kai laughed.

"Well, you've been picking rock for forever!" Gray's hand found his way to his own forehead, and rubbed at it as if he had a headache. "You..." Idiot. Was what he wanted to say, but he sighed it in. "That's because I knew if I kept picking rock, I'd win!"

"Okay, okay. Let's do this seriously then."

"Seriously. Right." an approval nod.

Kai grinned happily, as he called out each word. "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Go!"

Between the two, there was an opened, flat hand, and a fist.

Before Gray knew it he had a red hand mark across his face, and he heard Kai grumble something along the lines like "I hate it when paper wins."

Sometimes the blue eyed one wondered if Kai ever wanted to win, or he just never wanted paper to win, and he also wondered if he'd ever get to sleep in without the summer lover bothering him for a game of anything. His eyes wondered close for a second, before he heard a loud voice behind him go "Okay, how about..."

And he almost considered knocking the teen out with any nearby hard object. Only almost.


End file.
